


Overworking

by greymorality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Overworking, They Are Husbands, idk how to tag yeehaw, kodzuken, nothing too triggering, they are kinda just small mentions, this is a one shot but i might add on to it later if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymorality/pseuds/greymorality
Summary: Full time streamer and youtuber Kodzuken faces a lot of stress and anxiety from his job. He tends to overwork himself, but thankfully his husband is always there to help.this is planned to be a one-shot but if people like it then i might add more stuff and make it into a kinda peak at daiken’s life togetherthis is my first time posting on here so im kinda nervous. but i’ve written before if you wanna check out some of my old stuff @moralitygrey on instagram (my aus aren’t finished and idk if ill return to it but yeah)
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kozume Kenma, Daishou Suguru/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 22





	Overworking

**Author's Note:**

> there are mentions of depression and anxiety as well as references and implications of homophobia but nothing to severe. i wrote it in a way so that it wouldn’t be triggering but still be careful. thanks for reading!!

“Okay, so that’s the end of the stream, everyone.” Kenma forced a smile to the camera as he wrapped up his twelve hour stream. “Thanks everyone for joining my attempt at the cscoop challenge. We raised around 2.5 million yen for the charity just off of the challenge alone, so that’s awesome. See you next time.”

Kenma ended the stream and immediately fell back in his chair, groaning softly to himself. Even after years of youtube and streaming, that had probably been the most hectic stream Kodzuken had ever had; just 12 straight hours of minecraft while his tens of thousands of viewers tried to fuck up his run. Obviously, he was happy to do it. He raised a fuck ton of money for charity! But there was no way he could’ve been prepared for the amount of backlash and hate comments he got. 

People always hated on youtubers and streamers in general, but having as big a platform as Kodzuken did, he got the brunt of the attacks. Kenma was a good businessman, was even the CEO of his own company; he knew how to handle the media and negativity, and did it proudly. If it meant being able to stand up to a bunch of selfish assholes, he’d do it, but twelve straight hours of facing hate and ridicule live was hard.

Why did people even hate on that stream anyway? He was literally just raising money for charity and yet people found a way to push negativity and ridicule into it. Yeah, not all of the comments and stuff were negative (in fact, the overwhelming majority were extremely positive) but it was just so hard not to focus on the bad.

Some of Kenma’s hair had fallen out of its ponytail, so he took it all down and re-did it. His hair was so long now, going down to the middle of his back, only the last few inches at the end still bleached blonde. When was the last time he even got a haircut? When he did, what style would he get? Would he bleach it again? Should he cut it short and more masculine? Even if he would hate it, Kenma was tired of seeing comments about how feminine it was. “your long hair makes you look like a girl dude lmao get a fucking haircut.” “bet he likes having his hair pulled in bed.” “look at that hair, what a f** lol.”

Oh, and the homophobia he faced. Kenma had always been super chill when it came to his sexuality, but then he started streaming. People would always tell him to look more like ‘a man’ and to ‘get a man’s job’ whatever the hell that meant. Kenma used to be secure in how feminine he was, enjoying wearing skirts and putting his hair into pretty do’s and the occasional makeup look, but the comments just wouldn’t stop.

Obviously, Kodzuken had tons of supporters, literal millions, who greatly outnumbered the hatefulness and made him smile, but it still affected him. When he and Daishō had announced their marriage, the feedback was… mixed. Most of his followers were supportive and happy for him, but the hate filtered in heavily, not only in his comment sections but in the mainstream media as well.

Whatever, he didn’t need intrusive thoughts right now. Kenma shook his head, trying to forcibly knock the thoughts from his head, but it only made his hair fall out of his freshly pulled up ponytail. He ignored it. Sitting up in his chair, Kenma stretched the soreness out of his tight muscles. Sitting in a gaming chair in weird positions for twelve hours really does a number to your back.

As much as he wanted to go crawl into bed and sleep for the next hundred years, Kenma decided he had more work to do. He wasn’t even going to check twitter or answer the messages from Daishō… he had work to do. No distractions. 

He adjusted his eyes back to his screen and started working on the financials for his stream. It wouldn’t take him long to do that, but he had other things to do, too. He needed to start cutting down the stream into clips for his youtube channel, make posts for his social medias about how the stream went, finish and post another video he had been working on, begin setting up for his stream tomorrow, contact the… The list went on, but it amounted to about another hundred years of work.

There was also stuff that Kenma needed to do around the house. He probably also needed to take a shower and get some food and water, just take a break, but Kuro (his cat) climbed up into his lap and promptly fell asleep. The computer work comes first.

It didn’t take long for Kenma’s eyes to start  straining at the computer screen. The harsh lights blinding his eyes in his otherwise dimly lit bedroom.  He didn’t know how much longer he could sit  there and watch himself play minecraft as he edited a video, but he couldn’t risk what would happen if he stopped. His head was already fucking with him and stopping work could only send him spiraling more.

He wanted Daishō. He wanted for his head to be pet and to be kissed softly on his face. He wanted to crawl in bed with his husband and fall asleep but he couldn’t. Well, he could respond to the messages… No. There was no way he could bother Suguru with something like this while he was at work. It wasn’t even that important anyway. He could tough it out for a few more hours until Daishō got home. 

“ Facetime call from: Kuro” What was Kuro calling him for? Kenma answered the call, not even thinking about what he must look like at the moment; tired, sick, shitty. “Hey.”

“Hey- oh Kenma, you look like shit.” Kuroo exclaimed over the phone, way louder than necessary.

“Yeah, well, I just finished a twelve hour stream.” Kenma reasoned, trying to ignore the parts of his brain that ate away at him. He knew how he looked and he knew why, but he didn’t want to admit that to Kuroo. “What the hell am I supposed to look like?”

“Ken…” Now Kenma was in trouble. Kuroo only ever called him by that nickname when he was gonna talk mental health shit. “The stream ended three hours ago… Have you been sitting at your computer working this whole time?”

Had it really been that long? Kenma squinted at the time on the computer, but his eyes only began to water; or maybe… he had started crying… he never knew. He never had been good at differentiating between emotions. His phone said it was one in the afternoon. Okay. Instead of answering the question, he just forced a laugh. “Guess the time got away from me.”

“Ken, when was the last time you ate?” Kuroo eyes him nervously through the phone screen but Kenma avoided his gaze. “Have you drank any water or taken a shower?” He had a bottle of water at the beginning of the stream… “Have you changed out of those clothes?” 

He knew that Kuroo cared for him and he was only trying to help, but the more questions Kenma got, the worse he felt. So, he lied. “I’m fine, Kuro.” It was all he could do to not curl in on himself and fully dissociate from reality. “Stop acting like I can’t do anything alone. I’m not a child.”

“No, you’re not. But you do have depression and anxiety. Have you taken your meds today? Maybe you should call Dai-“

“No!!” Kenma yelled. His voice strained as he fought back tears. “I’m not calling him while he’s busy just to whine. I’ll be fine.”

“Ken…” Kuroo sighed. “Just take care of yourself, okay?”

Kenma gave a small nod and wave before ending the call. He loved talking to Kuroo, honestly, but that man could see straight through him. He always knew exactly what Kenma was thinking and that was just too overwhelming right now.

He just needed to keep working. Yeah. If he just worked then he could ignore all of his thoughts. Daishō would be home at 7pm… just six more hours… Yeah, he could do it.

•••

Daishō had tried to call and text Kenma after his stream, but wasn’t answered. That’s fine, though! That meant that Kenma probably fell right asleep after ending his stream.

He couldn’t help but worry about his husband, though. He wanted to make sure that Kenma ate and drank and took a shower and changed clothes… but mainly, he just wanted to be with him.

Kenma had been working so much lately, maybe even overworking. He was up most nights and didn’t go to bed until Daishō was leaving the house in the morning for work. He knew that Kenma had a very busy job, and he respected that. He loved watching his husband play games and edit videos, loved even popping in on his streams and doing videos together… 

Huh. They hadn’t done that in a while. He wondered why… Kenma was probably just busy. A lot of his streams and videos were getting bigger and more serious as Kodzuken kept up with demand. But, couldn’t he just take a break?

Maybe Daishō was being selfish. Kenma loved his job. He knew that Kenma loved his job, but it must be hard; having to make continuous content for millions of people, streaming live in front of tens of thousands. He was under constant pressure and ridicule. No matter how much someone loves their job, that’s got to take a toll on mental health. 

Daishō took care of him though, made sure that Kenma took care of himself. Even if Kenma wasn’t good with emotions and talking, there were always obvious signs of slipping and spiraling. Daishō had them all memorized. But Kenma seemed fine. He was expressing his emotions and taking care of himself…

He just couldn’t shake the feeling that  something felt off. Kenma should have answered his texts by now, the stream ended three hours ago. Daishō had kissed him goodbye before he left for work but that’s all the contact they’d had. He’d have to wait until his break to investigate it.

**Suguru🐍** (you):

To **: Ken❤️**

hey love (sent at 10:07)

hope the stream went well (sent at 10:07)

im still at work :/ (sent at 10:08)

i miss you !! (sent at 10:09)

guess youre asleep… (sent at 10:15)

well ill see you at home (sent at 10:16)

love you 😚😚😚 (sent at 10:16)

hey ken love (sent at 13:21)

are you ok? (sent at 13:22)

you havent answered me all day, im getting kinda worried (sent at 13:22)

im on my lunch break rn if you wanna ft (sent at 13:24)

i love you ken (sent at 13:30)

From:  **Kuroo🐈🐓**

(13:30) hey daishou

(13:30) this seems kinda weird but have you talked to  kenma today?

**Suguru🐍** (you):

uh no, not since i left this morning (seen at 13:31)

he hasnt even read my texts (seen at 13:31)

have you talked to him?? (seen at 13:32)

**Kuroo🐈🐓**

(13:33) i just got off of ft with him

(13:33) he said that he had been working at the computer since he ended the stream

(13:34) he didnt look good

**Suguru🐍** (you):

what?? (seen at 13:34)

is he ok?? (seen at 13:35)

whats going on??? (seen at 13:35)

**Kuroo🐈🐓**

(13:36) he was nearly in tears

(13:36) kinda looked like he was slipping

(13:37) he didnt want to bother you but i know better

(13:37) i dont think hes eaten today and he definitely  hasnt showered or changed

(13:38) i dont know if he even took his meds

**Suguru🐍** (you):

fuck (seen at 13:39)

ok thanks kuroo (seen at 13:39)

im gonna go home to him (seen at 13:40)

ill let you know (seen at 13:40)

Daishō moved about as fast as possible. God, how could he be so stupid?? He could tell Kenma was slipping but he ignored it. He should’ve just listened to his gut. He’s such a shit husband.

He barely even stopped by his boss to let him know he was leaving early before he bolted out the door. Violently mashing the down button for the elevator, Daishō clicked on Kenma’s contact in his phone just as aggressively and hit ‘call’. 

Immediate voicemail. “Hey, Ken Love.” He spoke as softly as he could into the phone as he anxiously entered the elevator. He hit the ‘close doors’ button. “Are you okay? Well, nevermind that. Um, I’m on my way home. Please don’t feel guilty for me leaving work early. I just want to see you.”

The elevator stopped on the bottom floor and he  sprinted out, pushing past people without care. “I love you, Ken. I’ll see you soon.” Daishō hung up the phone as he made it to his car. He jumped in the driver’s seat and sped off down the road. He needed to see his husband.

•••

The sound of the front door slamming echoed through the house. Daishō quickly made his way upstairs and to Kenma’s office where he knew he’d find his husband.

“Ken Love,” Daishō announced as he slowly opened the office door. From his spot in his gaming chair, Kenma looked anxiously as Daishō entered.

“W-what are you d-doing home early?” Kenma’s voice broke Daishō’s heart. The strain of his vocal cords against his raw, dry throat rag in Daishō’s ears. His eyes were bloodshot from staring at a screen, tears pricking at the corners.

“Kuroo texted me…” Carefully making his way over to his husband, Daishō could tell that he made the right decision in coming home. Kenma’s hair was greasy as it refused to stay in its ponytail and Suguru identified the hoodie he was wearing as the same one he’d been wearing since the beginning of the stream.

“Ugh, god.” Kenma groaned, pushing his fists up to his eyes before he could start crying. “I told him not to bother you. I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

“I know that, Love.” Daishō knelt in front of his husband, placing a solid, reassuring hand on Kenma’s knee. “But I wanted to see you…”

And the dam broke.

Kenma fell into his husband’s arms, crying into his neck. He just let himself be held as he released all of the pent-up emotions in his body. It was hard to feel all of that but Daishō’s warm embrace and sweet words in his ear helped.

“I- I’m sorry y-you had t-to leave wo-ork early.” Kenma choked on his tears as he spoke. “I d-didn’t want t-to bother-r you with p-pointless s-shit.”

Daishō clicked his tongue softly and pulled Kenma even closer. “Don’t apologize to me for something like that. You are my number one priority.” He kissed the brunette’s head. “You mean the world to me and your mental health always comes before my job. If anything, I should be apologizing to you…” Kenma pulled his head from Daishō’s neck to give him a confused look.

“I should’ve paid more attention to you.” He cupped Kenma’s face in his hands, brushing away tears with his thumbs. “I should’ve known that you were slipping. I’m supposed to be here to support you but I wasn’t. I’m so sorry, Love.”

Kenma lightly punched Daishō in the stomach as he crawled back into his arms. “It’s not your fault. It’s not your job to take care of me because I’m broken.”

“Ken, listen to me. You are not broken. There is nothing wrong with you. Yeah, you have depression and anxiety, but so what? You’re not broken. You are fucking perfect.” Daishō nuzzled his face on the top of Kenma’s head. “Anyway, when I married you I agreed to take care of you when you needed help. I like taking care of you.”

Kenma groaned in annoyance, his breath fanning over Daishō’s neck. “I don’t deserve you, Suguru.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s warm skin. “I love you, snake bitch.”

Daishō chuckled softly. “I love you, too.” He let them sit on the floor in each other’s arms in silence for just a little bit longer before speaking again. “Can you go shower, Ken? I’ll make you some food and get your meds, but then I think we need to talk a little more.”

Daishō felt Kenma sigh against his neck, then nod. He pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss and Kenma was scuttling off down the hallway.

When Kenma finished his shower, he pulled on fresh clothes and shuffled out to the kitchen where his husband was plating some food. Kenma never really had a big appetite, but seeing the soba made his stomach growl. Thanking Daishō for the food, Kenma took his meds and made his way over to the dinner table. The two of them ate in comfortable but heavy silence, their legs entangled under the table. 

“So…” Daishō started. He felt it was better to talk while Kenma had some sort of distraction, something grounding him. “I know you love your job and you already feel like you are running behind, but I think it’d be best if you took a break from it.”

Kenma hummed in acknowledgment even though he hated the idea. He just stirred his soba before bringing some to his mouth and asking “why?”.

“I know you’ve been stressed and anxious ever since our marriage announcement. I see the shitty comments, too.” Daishō sighed and leaned on the table, intertwining one of his hands with Kenma’s. “I love how hard you work and you’re so good at your job and handling everything. Honestly, it’s kinda hot.” The couple shared a soft chuckle. “But you’re pushing yourself too hard for the wrong reason, right now.”

Damn, Daishō was pretty good at reading Kenma’s mind; he always knew exactly what was wrong or what he needed. They were able to communicate without talking. As much as Kenma was creeped out about how good Daishō was at it, he was very thankful for it. He was never really good at expressing his emotions or vocalizing his needs (he vocalized his wants plenty) so Daishō’s little ability came in handy.

“I have lots of vacation days saved up so we can take the whole week off together.” Daishō squeezed Kenma’s hand. “I already have some stuff in mind for us to do.”

Kenma eyed the smirk on Daishō’s lips. “You  better not mean me-“


End file.
